Rhagoh/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Rhagoh beside the pub in Celapaleis - Lamberro District when hired. He will have a new conversation after five visits. ----- Oh, hello. I have a bit of a headache... I'm sorry, but could you let me be for a while? Rush, I completely understand how you feel about Irina. I had a sister as well-my twin, Kate. She was completely opposite to me in personality... She died some years ago, though... I had a sister too-my twin, Kate. But she died years ago... She always acted like my complete opposite. Oh, it's you... Lately, I've been thinking about my sister a lot. Kate died in a terrible accident. I wasn't able to save her... I... I just... Ah-ahh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a heavy topic... Hey, you don't need to look so sorry for me. This all happened a long time ago... ... Ugh, men, always harping on about the past... You. Who are you, Rush or whatever? Tell this bonehead to hurry up and get over me, alright? ... ...What...did I just black out? Urg... I'm sorry, I don't seem to be feeling well. Could you leave me alone for a while? Even though she died years ago, I just can't get Kate out of my head... I'm sure if she were here she'd fuss at me for being foolish... Ohh, you again. Up for hearing more bitching, eh? I mean, I can't think of any other reason you'd wanna chat. ...Guess it sucks for you, too, eh? I mean, look at this guy. Rhagoh's been letting himself be haunted by the past for years. What a pathetic little brother... It'd be a hell of a lot easier for us both if he'd just forget about me and move on. ... Rush...? When did you get here? I was having a dream about my sister Kate. She told me I should forget about her... But-that was just a dream, right? Oh, hello, Rush. I dreamt of my sister again, but she told me to forget all about her! How mean... Complete the quest Kate and Rhagoh to continue. Rush! Thank you so much. Thanks to you, I was able to be reunited with my other half...I was able to bring back Kate. I know she says I should have forgotten about her, but I'm certain that she's wanted me to search for her the whole time. Yes...I'm sure of it. And being tenacious enough to force herself into my consciousness...that definitely seems like Kate. Rush, if it's alright, I'd like to continue to travel with you. Kate does as well, of course. Please, let me know anytime you need something. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Rhagoh, thus awakening his true powers! Hi, Rush! I fought with Kate for the first time in a long while. It sounds kind of strange, but I really missed it... I didn't win, but then again I never have... Category:Character Bonus Talk